Schafter
).]] The Benefactor Schafter is a luxury 4-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Schafter has been redesigned in The Ballad of Gay Tony, sporting a much more "luxurious" look. Description Design In GTA IV, the Schafter is based on the Mercedes-Benz S-Class (W220) and has a 6.5 supercharged V-12. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Schafter assumes a more modernized appearance, similar to the Mercedes E-class W212 by its size and taillights; the headlights are similar to a Mercedes W204. Image:Schafter (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Image:Schafter (GTA4 TBOGT) (front).png|The Ballad of Gay Tony. Image:SchafterCustom.jpg|A yellow TBOGT Schafter with a black hood lid in a multiplayer pre-release screenshot. Performance In GTA IV, the Schafter, powered by a 6.5L V12 coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration, is quite a heavy vehicle. Acceleration is below average, compared to other vehicles in its class, such as the Oracle and Presidente. Top speed is average, and enjoyable. Handling is above average -- although a slight hint of oversteer is detectable, the Schafter's firm suspension makes it a joy in low-speed cornering. The suspension is a perfect balance of firm and soft, keeping the Schafter planted on the road in turns, while not jarring over bumps. Braking is fair, and ABS is available, though not standard. Crash deformation and engine build quality are superb; the car can sustain multiple impacts (including gunfire) before breaking down or catching fire. Variant ).]] A tuned version of the Schafter, based on the Mercedes-Benz S65 "AMG" models is commonly found in Hove Beach, Broker, being driven by the Russian Mafia. It comes in silver or black, and has black rims, sport body kit, and no front emblem. The Ballad of Gay Tony's iteration of the Schafter also serves as the basis for a limousine dubbed the "Stretch E". Notable owners Mikhail Faustin can be seen riding in a unique Russian Mafia Schafter during the mission The Master and the Molotov. It has black rims and a silver grille. Jimmy Pegorino also owns a black Schafter, with black rims and silver standard Schafter grille. Gay Tony also owns a black Schafter. Trivia * The two default radio stations in the Schafter are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM in GTA IV, and K109 The Studio and IF99 - International Funk in The Ballad of Gay Tony. * In the opening scene of Grand Theft Auto IV, some Triad gangsters are seen loading unidentified contents (presumably drugs) into a black Schafter. The same car is seen being lowered onto the dock while Niko Bellic is waiting for Roman. * There is a particularly rare color variant of the Schafter with a silver body and black rims; Schafters of this coloration are only seen while the player is already driving a Schafter. *At the start of BOGT a rare, 2 tone color can be found on the new look Schafter. The color is silver with a black stripe going through the center of the car. *The old Schafter is still in TBOGT, and can be found driving around Hove Beach. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars